Crash
by TheLastIceQueen
Summary: Castle et Beckett viennent de terminé une enquête difficile. Beckett est exténuée. Ils rentrent à New-York en voiture. Il est dangereux de conduire lorsque l'on est fatigué.


Voilà encore une OS de Sushi.

Elle vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires!

Bonne lecture.

**Crash**

"New-York, New-York!"

La voix de Liza Minelli retentissait dans la voiture et se mêlait au son de nos propres voix. Beckett conduisait et moi je chantais. Durant notre longue route je lui avais proposé plus d'une fois de conduire, voyant bien qu'elle était épuisée, mais elle tenait à garder le volant pour elle. Comme toujours, elle voulait garder le contrôle, et comme toujours, je l'avais laissé faire, sachant que tenter de la raisonner ne servirait à rien. Elle était bien trop têtue pour ça. J'étais donc à la place du mort, la forçant à chanter avec moi, chose qu'elle avait finalement accepté, non sans lever les yeux au ciel, geste qui lui était devenu naturel lorsque j'étais dans les parages.

Nous avions mis la musique à fond depuis plus d'une heure et je pouvais voir que Beckett était exténuée. Notre enquête nous avait mené dans un autre Etat, et elle avait insister pour s'y rendre en voiture prétextant que cela faciliterait nos déplacements. Bien sûr, elle avait eu raison, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'avait pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète depuis le début de cette enquête, et en lui jetant un regard oblique, je constatai que la lutte contre le sommeil était un combat de tous les instants. La route était longue mais après tout elle était en bonne compagnie, et si je n'avais réussis à la convaincre de me céder le volant, au moins pouvais-je la maintenair éveiller en ne cessant de lui parler.

Jetant un regard sur le paysage monotone qui nous entourait, je laissais mon regard se perdre vers l'horizon et soupirai de soulagement. Nous étions presque arriver à bon port. J'apercevais au loin l'Empire State Building, qui se dressait tel un arbre surplombant la forêt. La forêt étant cette multitude d'immeubles de verre et de béton qui grouillait de part et d'autre de notre cocon.

Autour de nous, tout était paisible, comme au ralenti en cet après-midi ensoleillé. Il faisait lourd, tellement que nous roulions avec la clim à fond et les vitres grandes ouvertes. Me passant une main sur le front pour en chasser les goûtes de sueur qui y perlaient, je portais mon regard sur Beckett, et constatai que la chaleur ne semblait pas la dérangée. Elle transpirait à peine. La voyant cligner des yeux pour lutter contre la fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, je sentis une boule d'angoisse se former dans le creux de mon estomac. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. C'était un de ces moments rares et inexplicables, ou l'on avait conscience qu'il allait se produire un drame sans réussir à définir cette intuition.

A peine m'étai-je fait cette remarque, que tout s'enchaîna à une telle vitesse que je ne réalisai que quelque chose clochait que lorsqu'il fut trop tard. La fatigue avait fini par avoir le dessus, et il avait fallut une fraction de secondes pour que Beckett dévit de sa trajectoire. Ne prenant même pas le temps de lui crier de redresser, je me jetai sur le volant dans une vaine tentative pour nous ramener sur notre voie, mais le volant réissita à mes tentatives et la voiture se mit à tourner sur elle-même dans un bruyant dérapage. Enfin, elle se stabilisa, et dans un flash, je réalisais que nous faisions à présent face à la rivière qui se rapprochait de plus un plus de nous. Un cri, de peur ou de douleur, je n'aurai su le dire en cet instant me vrilla les tympans.

Je sentis la voiture freiner brutalement, mais au lieu de nous immobiliser, la voiture sembla comme possédée, et l'arrière se souleva. Nous fûmes propulsés en avant, et ma tête heurta si violemment le tableau de bord qu'un craquement sinistre me parvint à travers la brume de douleur qui me vrilla le crâne. Sonné, je tentai de me redresser, mais des étoiles éclatèrent derrière mes pupilles, et il me fallut de longues secondes pour recouvrir mes esprits. Luttant pour rester conscient, je défis ma ceinture de sécurité en étouffant mes cris de douleur, et tant bien que mal, je me tournai vers Beckett. Un cri d'horreur m'échappa à la vision qui s'offrit à moi.

Kate avait la tête tournée vers moi et son visage était ensanglanté. Avec un tremblement, je tendis ma main pour sentir son pouls mais une violente décharge électrique m'arracha un cri de douleur, stoppant mon geste. Mon bras retomba inerte le long de mon corps et baissant les yeux, je constatai avec effroi qu'une coupure de vingt centimètre s'étendait le long de celui-ci. Je tendis alors mon autre main et commençai à palper son cou à la recherche d'un battement. Mais rien. Je me mis alors à hurler, pas de douleur, cette fois c'était un appel au secours.

Ma vue se brouilla peu à peu et je pris la main de Beckett comme pour la maintenir avec moi le plus longtemps possible. Ses doigts étaient recouvert de sang et je les essuyais délicatement avec le pan de ma chemise. Je murmurai son nom et serrai de plus en plus fort sa main que je sentai refroidir. Elle partait petit à petit. Les secours mettraient trop longtemps à arriver. Cet accident était ma faute songeai-je en voyant la vie la quitter peu à peu. La culpabilité m'envahissait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, au rythme de son sang qui quittait son corps.

J'aurai dû insister et conduire à sa place. Elle n'en serait sûrement pas là. Au moment de partir j'avais bien lu la fatigue sur son visage et je n'avais rien dit. Je l'avais laisser conduire. Encore une fois, je m'étais tu sous la férocité de son regard et la menace de me prendre une balle si je continuais d'insister. J'avais été lâche, et elle allait payer ma lâcheté de sa vie.

Je sentis une pression sur ma main et constatai qu'elle ouvrait les yeux progressivement. Elle murmura mon nom, mais ce simple son sembla lui pomper le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

"Chut ne dis rien" la suppliai-je en sentant les larmes envahir mes yeux.

Je pressai sa main contre ma joue et l'embrassai délicatement. Je sentis au contact de sa peau sur mes lèvres à quel point elle avait froid.

"Kate, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si nous en sommes là. Je n'aurai pas du te laisser conduire dans cet état. Je... je t'aime Kate."

Je vis sur son visage une larme s'écouler lentement alors qu'un sourire presque imperceptible naissait sur ses lèvres, puis je sentis sa main lâcher prise. J'entendis au loin les sirènes hurler et j'espérai que les secours la sauverait. Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner. Tout ça était de ma faute, et elle ne méritait pas ça. Je criais son nom dans un moment de désespoir avant que la douleur ne me rattrape et que je ne sente peu à peu mon corps faiblir. Je partais moi aussi. Mais je ne savais pas encore où.


End file.
